Oportunidad
by dushenka
Summary: Esto ya se estaba saliendo de contexto, ¿cómo habían terminado con un platica tan deprimente? -Bueno, bueno no nos pongamos sentimentales, tienes que estar lo más optimista que puedas, al fin y al cabo no será nada fácil conquistar a la cabeza dura. Pero estando bajo mi tutela todo será perfecto, créeme.
1. Chapter 1

**Una oportunidad**

 _Tal parece que no sólo será mi primer twoshot, sino también el primero de este fandom, algo que me pone muy nerviosa._

 _Es un anime poco conocido al parecer. La trama es demasiado trágica para seguir por la misma línea, por eso he querido hacer algo un poco romántico ya que hay poco de eso en la historia._

-Oye, ¿estás seguro que esto funcionará? –Carris no creía que Dickson fuese el Casanova que alegaba ser, era su mejor amigo pero eso no impedía ver sus defectos.

-Por supuesto que sí, créeme soy un experto. –Dickson no estaba convencido de eso, de que funcionará, no de que fuera experto, eso era cierto, modestia aparte, era todo un Donjuán.

-Después del fiasco con el monstruo espacial y el arte abstracto necesito hacer algo genial- esa metida de pata jamás la iba a olvidar, y Sara tampoco, estaba seguro.

-La verdad no sé para que te esfuerzas tanto, esa cabeza dura está muy lejos de tu alcance.

-¿Estás insinuando que no soy un buen partido?

-No, jamás diría algo así de ti, pero admítelo es una cabeza dura, apenas y reconoce nuestra existencia- "y eso sólo porque _la reina_ prácticamente la obliga a hacerlo" pensó.

-¡Ah! Tienes razón, pero en la fiesta me mostró un lado diferente, aunque al principio se mostró distante, después durante nuestro baile la sentí diferente, no sé, más relajada, como si por fin fuera ella misma. Ojalá no nos hubiesen atacado en ese momento- suspiró.

-Pues yo la veo igual de fría y distante. No entiendo tu fijación con ella- Dickson en verdad estaba confundido, después de todo no es como si Sara-san fuese la única chica a bordo de la nave.

-No, al menos no es tan distante como al principio. Pienso que tiene una razón para ser así, para estar siempre sola.

-Bueno con esa actitud es difícil mantenerse cerca.

-Tal vez perdió a alguien, después de todo estamos en guerra, perdemos cosas importantes. Personas importantes.

-Sí, pero no te hundes, mira a _la reina,_ perdió a su hermano y no por eso se deja hundir por la miseria.

-No todos reaccionamos igual. Creo que debió pasarle algo realmente malo.

Esto ya se estaba saliendo de contexto, ¿cómo habían terminado con un platica tan deprimente?

-Bueno, bueno no nos pongamos sentimentales, tienes que estar lo más optimista que puedas, al fin y al cabo no será nada fácil conquistar a la cabeza dura. Pero estando bajo mi tutela todo será perfecto, créeme.

-Aun no creo que tu idea sea muy buena, tal vez sea un poco exagerada- No quería sonar tan inseguro pero con Sara no sabía que terreno pisaba, y lo peor es que siempre le salían mal las cosas con ella, y no que fueran muchas, ella no se lo permitía, hablaba más con Emily que con ninguna otra persona o cosa. Viéndolo así no sabía siquiera porque lo intentaba.

-Oye, ¿gracias a quién bailaste con ella en la fiesta?-dijo Dickson trayéndolo de nuevo a la platica.

-A ti, pero…

-No hay pero que valga, esto funcionará, ya lo veras, además tu lo has dicho, estamos en guerra, no tenemos tiempo de pensar las cosas, debemos aprovechar cada minuto.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. ¡Hagámoslo!

-Así se habla. Ahora tengo que ir a hablar con Carmichael y prepararte el escenario- y diciendo esto se fue; Carris no confiaba en que saliera bien pero estaba equivocado, tal vez no terminaría seduciéndola ni mucho menos pero seguro que mínimo se hacían amigos, estaba seguro.

 _Bueno aquí el primer capítulo. Como ya dije será un twoshot y es parte de un reto, del cual llevo un retraso considerable así que supongo que actualizare entre mañana y el lunes._

 _Ojala haya más fic en este fandom después de éste porque en verdad es bueno._

 _ **#MasRetosComoEste**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Una oportunidad**

 **Cap. II**

Estaba obscuro. Aún se podía ver pero no era normal que hubiese tanta penumbra; y el silencio, eso era lo más raro, ese tipo siempre estaba haciendo algo, reparando cosas, o simplemente gritándole a la pobre de Carmichael. Bueno no estaba realmente interesada, sólo se iría directo a su cuarto a descansar y a hablar con Emily.

-Buenas noches Sara-san

-¿Carris?

-Si

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-He preparado la cena y quiero invitarte a comerla conmigo- Carris le señalo la pequeña mesa que estaba a su costado, con una gran cantidad de platos, como si en vez de cenar dos personas fueran a cenar cinco.

-¿Por eso la obscuridad?- Tal vez los demás estaban escondidos por ahí esperando una señal para salir. Aunque no entendía por qué harían algo así.

-Eso… La verdad es que intente bajar la intensidad y fundí algunos fusibles-Carris no pudo más que reírse de lo nervioso que estaba-encontré unas cuantas velas para alumbrarnos un poco.

-¿Solos tú y yo?

-Sí

Mmm… ¿Qué tramaba?

-Eres raro.

-Sólo un poco- _sólo trato de ser romántico, ¿no puedes darte cuenta?-_ entonces, ¿cenaras conmigo?

-¿Cuáles son tus intensiones?

-¿Intenciones? Quiero que seamos amigos, no sólo compañeros.

-No necesito amigos.

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo… no los quiero.

-¿Entonces ya está? ¿Simplemente me rechazas sin ni siquiera darme una oportunidad?

-Es mejor así

-¿Para quién?, ¿Para ti?, porque está claro que sólo piensas en ti misma. No sé qué te habrá pasado anteriormente pero no puedes vivir siempre así, aislada de todo y de todos; eso no es vida.

-¿Tú qué sabes?

-Nada, no sé nada, pero estamos en guerra, no eras la única que ha perdido algo valioso.

Sara estaba completamente sorprendida, Carris no podía saber nada, ¿verdad? ¿O es que su secreto ya no era un secreto? No, eso era imposible, él no podía haberlo averiguado. Pero era tan insistente, de cierta manera le recordaba a Sedi.

Sedi.

Si tan sólo siguiera vivo podría afrontar mejor su nueva vida.

-Sara, ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo?- Volvió a invitarla, no pensaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar a ese punto. Tal vez fue esa determinación lo que termino por convencerla.

Sara se rindió, después de todo no pasaría nada por cenar con él, ¿verdad? Además Carris era buen chico, en el fondo le agradaba, le recordaba su antigua vida.

-Está bien, cenaré contigo, sólo dame un minuto.- Fue a su cuarto un momento a dejar sus cosas y a decirle a Emily sobre el cambio en su rutina, pensó en llevarla consigo pero al final decidió que no, después de todo no es como si Emily pudiese comer o participar en la conversación.

 _Sí. Lo logré, no soy tan mal partido después de todo._

Empezó a encender las velas, había pensado en sólo usar tres velas para mantener el ambiente romántico y todo eso pero era claro que no era la forma más conveniente de ganársela, así que decidió encender unas cuatro velas alrededor y poner un par más en el centro de la mesa.

-Vaya-Sara estaba saliendo de su cuarto-no pensé que este lugar podría verse así, me gusta.

-¿De verdad te gusta?

-Si-dijo mientras Carri le ayudaba a sentarse a la mesa-pero no creo que tú hayas hecho la cena, huele bien.

-Que mala eres. Soy muy capaz de preparar algo así, puedo demostrártelo si me das la oportunidad.

-Solo si me dices la verdad

Estaba hablando con él, en verdad, una conversación, lo sabía, en el fondo ella quería estar con él, bueno con todos, los necesitaba, no se daba cuenta de ello pero para él era claro que necesitaba compañía. Le estaba dando una oportunidad.

Suspiró, tendría que hablar.-Esta bien, yo no hice la cena, pedí un favor en la cocina y me ayudaron, pero no te mentí cuando te dije que era muy capaz de hacerlo por mí mismo, puedo demostrártelo cuando quieras.

-Te creo. ¿Qué pediste? Espero que no hayas sido tan extremista como Martha o Ami.

 _Así que después de todo si nos pone atención, bien._

–No te preocupes, soy bastante equilibrado, además no sabía que te gusta así que pedí un poco de todo, sírvete cuanto quieras.

Ya llevaban un rato comiendo sin decirse palabra alguna; no era un silencio incomodo, pero Carris preferiría hablar con ella, sólo no encontraba un buen tema de conversación que no sonará tan banal o serio, no quería sonar tan entrometido pero tampoco estúpido. ¿Qué hacer?

-¿Por qué me has invitado?

-Ya te lo dije.

-Sí, pero ¿por qué?, es decir, ¿por qué te empeñas tanto conmigo? No es como si me necesitaras.

-No, no te necesito realmente pero tú sí. Por favor no me lo tomes a mal pero como ya te dije no es bueno que alguien esté tan solo como tú, y no quiero que sientas que soy un entrometido, sólo quiero ser tu amigo, es todo. Ya eres parte de nuestro escuadrón, eres mi compañera; quiero que seas mi amiga. No pediré que me cuentes cosas que no quieres, todos aquí guardamos algo, pero no veo porque tienes que aislarte de eso modo, nadie va a juzgarte.

Si Carris, si todos supieran la verdad seguro que la juzgarían, pero no era por eso por lo que no les contaba la verdad, si lo descubrieran tal vez no podría continuar en esa nave, perdería el poco terreno que había ganado, y lo peor es que dejaría de ser un reisner, eso no podía ser, tenía que seguir siendo un reisner para tener la oportunidad de enfrentarse a su hermano.

-Por favor no hables de lo que no conoces.

¡Mierda! Se estaba aislando en su pequeña burbuja de nuevo ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido y hablar de lo que no debía hablar? Se suponía que quería conquistarla no que alzara sus defensas todavía más alto que antes.

-Está bien, cambiemos de tema, ¿sí? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Porque de repente te interesa eso?

-Bueno quiero ser tu amigo y viceversa, tenemos que conocernos, así que pregunto lo básico.

-Muy bien, si insistes. Soy Sara Cruz, tengo dieciocho años, me gusta la comida balanceada, hacer ejercicio, entrenar con mi reisner y tener a Emily conmigo. No hablo de cosas innecesarias y no tomo lo que no es mío. No sé dibujar como bien sabes –Carris preferiría que ella no recordara esa parte-soy poco sociable y me cuesta seguir ordenes de Lotti. Esa soy yo.

-Te has olvidado de algo.

Sara sólo lo observo con una ceja alzada.

-Bailas. Y lo haces muy bien.

Sonrió. A pesar del dolor que le causaba recordar eso, sonrió, porque en el fondo todavía se sentía sumamente alagada cuando le decían que bailaba muy bien. Ojala hubiese elogiado más a Sedi.

Pero antes de poder sumergirse en los recuerdos y terminar deprimida de nuevo, Carris la distrajo.

-Así que no eres modesta – Y al ver que Sara no le entendía del todo, aclaro-Me refiero a que sabes que eres buena y te gusta que te lo digan.

-Bueno no es que sea una completa arrogante pero sí, soy muy buena bailando; simplemente lo tengo asumido.

Carris se rió. Sara dejo por completo la tensión que sentía sobre los hombros. Carris tenía razón. Necesitaba esto. Así que fingió que todo estaba bien y se olvidó de los problemas y de su propósito, sólo por una noche, por esa noche, quería ser de nuevo la Sara alegre y llena de vida que había sido hasta hace apenas unos meses atrás. Siguieron hablando como si se conocieran de hace años, Carris la hacía reír y procuraba no tocar temas delicados que pudieran hacerla retroceder a su caparazón; y se dio cuenta que tenía razón, Sara estaba siendo ella misma, y a él le encantaba. Recorrería un largo camino, muy difícil estaba seguro, pero llegaría a su corazón, era una promesa, no la abandonaría, jamás volvería a estar sola.

Después de cenar y de estar hablando tan bien entre los dos, Sara lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Ha sido divertido. Gracias Carris. Eres un buen compañero… y un buen amigo.

Definitivo, había muerto he ido al cielo, estaba seguro de eso.

-Tú también eres una buena amiga, Sara. Sé que tal vez volverás a ser como al principio pero no importa, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, no importa qué.

Entonces Sara se acerco y le beso la mejilla.

-De verdad eres un buen amigo.

Y con eso se fue.

Y Carris se prometió que no dejaría que se alejara, no dejaría que volviera a estar sola. Al fin y al cabo le había dado una oportunidad y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Con una sonrisa de bobo en los labios y pensando en regalarle algo a Dickson por su buen tino en esta idea se puso a recogerlo todo. Mañana seria otro día, una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

 **Bueno esto es todo. Sé que dije que habría romance pero no pude hacerlo, Sara-san no se presta mucho para eso y no quise hacerle un cambio tan radical a su carácter.**

 **Con un fandom tan solitario en serio espero que alguien lo lea.**

 **Me ha gustado como me ha quedado, y habría sido genial que en el anime algo así pasara [en serio odie que Carris muriera, pobre Sara parece como si tuviera una maldición encima].**

 **Bueno al final pude cumplir el reto. Nada es imposible.** **Más vale tarde que nunca.**

 **#MasRetosComoEste**


End file.
